


Tether

by Keiyuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, the ending to some long angsty story i can't be bothered to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyuu/pseuds/Keiyuu
Summary: Sana’s arms would feel like a shackle around Dahyun’s neck, if it weren’t for the way Sana loops her elbows around her gently, loosely, like Dahyun’s one step away from fluttering off.Short Saida drabble
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 24





	Tether

Sana’s arms would feel like a shackle around Dahyun’s neck, if it weren’t for the way Sana loops her elbows around her gently, loosely, like Dahyun’s one step away from fluttering off. And maybe Dahyun does have a tendency to choose flight over fight—especially when one of her bouts of anxiety hits her, but she absolutely has no intention of letting go this time. 

Sana seems to understand, because her lips curl in a familiar smirk somewhat surprised in Dahyun’s stead, a bright glint shines in her eye when Dahyun’s fingers dance light taps on her waist—something of a sign for Sana not to let go either. 

Dahyun raises a brow and Sana giggles. She can feel the light breaths on her chin.

There’s nothing wrong with being tied to a tether. Only means that you can fly as free and as far as you want, but you’ll always have a perch to return to—an embrace waiting when you’re tired of stretching your wings. Then when you feel the urge to fly again, the perch is there to send you off with a push, the tether there to remind you the way home. Sana is both Dahyun’s perch and tether. 

Twirling through the dance floor at a pace too fast for the song, giggles that make it worthwhile echoing in her ears, Dahyun thinks she couldn’t fly without Sana. Couldn’t dream of flying without her. 

Finally comes to terms with the fact she wouldn’t want to either. 

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter @keiyuuart


End file.
